Arcaninesy
Here's an introduction for Arcaninesy. Basic Biography and Personality Hello everyone. I'm Arcaninesy I'm generally friendly, although I can be critical at times. I'm sarcastic a lot of the time, so I occasionally make seemingly vicious sarcastic jokes on serious topics, while trying to be funny, and later regret it. I'm very honest, and rarely exaggerate things. I like to have friendly conversations, and am generally calm and logical in arguments. Here is a blog I wrote on a forum. It describes my personality, somewhat, anyway. ---- Don't take life too seriously; you'll never come out of it alive. I feel sometimes after I've left somebody that I said something that they might have taken the wrong way, or that I didn't say something I wanted to say. I used to spend a lot of time worrying about it, and the effect it would have on the way they thought of me. Now, I just think that that's who I am, trying to be someone else to that person would be fake and wrong. I try not to worry too much, because people are more forgiving than you think. ---- I'm male, 15, and have never had a girlfriend. I don't mind perverted jokes, but I will almost never tell one. I do not mind swearing, but you'll probably never hear or see me swear. I've found it more entertaining to say "dingy-goo" in a situation, because it conveys the meaning to people while making it funny at the same time. I enjoy sports, playing and watching. I'm naturally good at learning, and enjoy swimming, water skiing, snow skiing, skating/hockey, baseball, soccer, football, ping-pong, pickle-ball, basketball, and bowling. I don't consider myself extremely good at any of the above, but better than average at baseball, swimming, and skiing. I watch one television show a week, and Netflix shows/movies one or two a night. My musical tastes are classic rock, and uplifting no-vocals electronic. I generally don't like dubstep, and downright dislike rap. Lately, I've gotten into Indie music. I have definite opinions on most political and religious subjects, but will never try to force someone else to think the way I do. I will not put you down or make fun of you for thinking differently than me. If you like rap, that's your choice, and it's none of my business to tell you how to live your life. I'm into photography, and take mostly nature pictures. Lately, I've taken a lot of blossoms and flowers. It isn't only for photography that I love the great outdoors either--being outside is fun, and exploring nature is a satisfying adventure. I've been really into computer gaming for around eight years, and right now I play a lot of Counter Strike: Source and Team Fortress 2. When I can get friends to play them, I also enjoy Left 4 Dead 2, and Borderlands 2. I find it more fun to talk with friendly people in any game than to play the game itself. It's the people that count, and I care about how people see me. This is why I only play single-player games in short bursts. I'm not much on sticking with things. I have incredible ideas, but cannot find the drive to finish my projects. For example, I have ideas for YouTube videos, but I just never make them into reality, even though I know how great they would be if I took the time to do them right. I'm homeschooled, and my parents worry constantly about my brother and I being "social" enough. I have a PE class on Tuesdays, and a home school group library program on the same day. I believe that I will be able to deal with people when the time comes. My family lives in a rural area in Southwest Missouri, we hunt on our own property, and fish on Table Rock Lake. My family believes in being able to fix things for ourselves. Instead of having a tile floor put in, we would do it ourselves and save money. The same goes for something like replacing brake shoes, or a transmission. TL;DR? I'm a nice guy who likes to have fun. Now go read the eBook. ^ Arcaninesy's Favorite Quotes "You don't stop playing because you get old... You get old because you stop playing." "I'd rather regret the things I've done than regret the things I haven't done." ---Lucille Ball "Sometimes, the things that may or may not be true, are the things that a man needs to believe in the most. That people are basically good. That honor, virtue and courage mean everything; that money and power, power and money, mean nothing. That good always triumphs over evil. And remember this, this is the most important: true love ... True love never dies. It doesn't matter if those things are true. A man needs to believe in them, because those are the things worth believing in." — Hub McCann (Robert Duvall), Secondhand Lions "If music be the food of love, play on." ---William Shakespeare "One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain." ---Bob Marley "Without music, life would be a mistake." ---Fredrick Nietzsche "The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart." ---Helen Keller "They who can give up essential liberty to obtain a little temporary safety, deserve neither liberty nor safety." ---Benjamin Franklin "Believe you can and you're halfway there." ---Theodore Roosevelt "Change your thoughts and you change your world." ---Norman Vincent Peale "We can't help everyone, but everyone can help someone." ---Ronald Reagan "Experience is simply the name we give our mistakes." ---Oscar Wilde "Time and memory are true artists; they remould reality nearer to the heart's desire." ---John Dewey "Forgiveness is the fragrance that the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it." ---Mark Twain "Age is an issue of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter." ---Mark Twain "None are so old as those who have outlived enthusiasm." ---Henry David Thoreau "Experience is not what happens to you; it's what you do with what happens to you." ---Aldous Huxley "If you're trying to achieve, there will be roadblocks. I've had them; everybody has had them. But obstacles don't have to stop you. If you run into a wall, don't turn around and give up. Figure out how to climb it, go through it, or work around it." ---Michael Jordan "Honesty is the first chapter in the book of wisdom." ---Thomas Jefferson "When it is obvious that the goals cannot be reached, don't adjust the goals, adjust the action steps." ---Confucius "The teacher who is indeed wise does not bid you to enter the house of his wisdom but rather leads you to the threshold of your mind." ---Khalil Gibran